Rude Awakening
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Raizel wakes up...on Halloween.


Submerged in darkness, he felt nothing. His remaining senses were picking up the faint sounds of the outside world. Voices were muffled and the sound of feet shuffling around reached his ears. His surroundings were jostled around rather violently, and Raizel's eyes snapped open at the rude awakening.

"Don't break it! We need this last prop. The horror house is opening in five minutes!"

Someone from the outside grunted. "Well, it's not my fault that they forgot to add another coffin. It's not like anyone is going to notice this new addition anyway." Another grunt. "Dang, this thing is heavy."

"Hey, if the boss wanted an extra coffin, then we get an extra coffin. Now let's get out of here before the doors open."

The voices faded away, but Raizel could still sense the growing number of people from outside. They were not close, and he could detect no threat from them. Only great anticipation and eagerness. Deciding that he had waited enough in the stuffy coffin, Raizel braced his hands against the lid before a surge of his power lifted the coffin lid open. Arising ever so slightly, he took in his dark surroundings. Lights flickered on and off, casting an eerie glow about the place. His red eyes scanned the odd decor around him. His eyebrows shot up in slight surprise when he caught sight of hanging skeletons from the ceiling. A quick glance to his left showed another skeleton, this one bigger, lounging in a rocking chair. His breath caught up in his throat when he noticed the obvious human remains, yet he could detect no aura of death. He frowned as he stared, noting the cobwebs and odd laughter that sent chills down his spine. Stepping out of the coffin, he wondered if he had somehow wounded up in a morgue of some sorts. Or a human torture house. Both thoughts were equally disturbing.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here! Doors don't open in five minutes."

Raizel cast a look over his shoulder to see a rather short and pudgy man stalking towards him. The man looked less than pleased, his bushy mustache arranged in a haphazard way. His dark cloak swirled behind him. It was obviously not a well made cloak, and Raizel wondered if he was a human peasant who could not afford decent clothing.

The man stopped and eyed Raizel up and down with a critical eye. "That's some costume," he noted. Raizel took a moment to glance at his own attire, not understanding the meaning of the term 'costume.' Yes, it was well made and fitting for a Noblesse.

"Are you a guest here?" The man no longer looked irritated, but only mildly curious. Admiration, and perhaps, slight envy, shone in his eyes as he noticed the fine work on Raizel's clothing.

Raizel blinked at the question. Was he a guest? Considering the fact that he had just woken up in a strange place with no knowledge of where he was or what timeline it was, he had to say that he was more of a confused passerby. Coming to that conclusion, Raizel shook his head.

The man frowned, tapping a clipboard in his hands. Glancing at the papers, his frown deepened. "Then you are part of the act," he murmured. He glanced once more at Raizel. "Judging from your costume, you must be with the Dracula team." He raised an eyebrow. "You are with the department, right?"

But Raizel was only observing the area. All he wanted was to leave this stuffy place and find his loyal servant. Just the thought of Frankenstein made him anxious. How long had they been separated? Was he alright? Had Dark Spear remained sealed even when he had gone into hibernation?

"Frankenstein," Raizel said suddenly, the name of his bonded passing through his lips.

To his surprise, the man's eyes brightened up considerably. "Ah, I see! You're with the Frankenstein department." The man hurried away, calling over his shoulder. "Come on, I'll send you over before the doors open. You just might make it!"

With nothing better to do, Raizel followed after him. This man had obviously reacted, and in a positive way, to Frankenstein's name. If this man knew Frankenstein, then he would most likely take Raizel to his bonded. Along the way, he noted the many skeletons and odd statues of orange faced, glow eyed creatures. He was careful not to touch anything. Had he really been asleep for so long that the human customs had changed so drastically? Just what was with the gory depictions of death and the celebration of these gothic themes?

The man led him through a doorway and into a separate room. Raizel blinked at the bright light that assaulted his eyes. This room, while smaller, was void of skeletons and warty green faced women. However, his eyes widened at the sight of a bandaged up women sitting in a chair. His alarm increased when he saw blood seeping through the bandages. Was she hurt? Why was no one helping her? He could not feel her life-force fading, but that couldn't be right! He could obviously see that this woman was in dire need of medical attention.

Before Raizel could even take a step forward, his escort roughly grabbed his arm. "Yo! Mac! This guy here needs to head to the Frankenstein department stat!"

"No prob dude! Whoah! What a neat costume!" All eyes were instantly drawn to Raizel at the exclamation. Several women blushed at the sight of the impeccably dressed young man. Raizel's eyes scanned every person in the room. Green faced women with long pointed noses were eyeing him, while the one woman wrapped in bandages blushed at his gaze and turned away. One woman was dressed all in white, her face so pale that he had to wonder if her skin had ever seen the sun. Several men were dressed in torn suits, their skin a pale, mucky green color.

"Check out his eyes!" one man exclaimed. "How did he get them so red?"

"And such detail in that suit," one woman cooed.

"Enough of that," Raizel's escort snapped. "We open in less than three minutes! And none of you are in your places! Move it!" At the order, everyone sprung up and scurried out of the room, but not before passing Raizel with longing glances.

"Now," his escort said, clapping his hands. "Mac will take you to the Frankenstein department. No stops along the way."

The mucky green colored man grinned crookedly, showing a mouthful of revolting yellow and black teeth. "Sure thing man!" He grinned once more at Raizel. "Follow me!"

Raizel did not know if he wanted to, or if he even should follow the man, but he detected no ill intent coming from him. So, Raizel followed him outside. He was instantly assaulted by the noise of the many people already filling the park. He stared with growing trepidation at the humans. Many were covered in blood, yet there was no hint of real danger. Mutant creatures that he could only attest to be vampires strolled around, yet they were not seeking to feast on blood. Werewolves walked by, mingling with the humans and mutants.

Unusual sights filled Raizel's vision. Had the werewolves made peace with humans already? How had that happened? But these werewolves looked odd, and their energy signature felt odd as well. He could detect no power inside of them, and they were walking around in full werewolf form. Why would a werewolf feel the need to expose themselves in such a way?

Raizel went still, having ceased walking as he wondered what he should do. Should he perform his duty as a Noblesse and eradicate all of the mutants? They were a threat to the human race, yet they did not seem to be harming anyone. The sound of shrieking children caught his attention, and he watched with growing confusion as a mutant boy was chased by a little girl garbed in a pink dress. Another child stopped in front of Raizel, and he was startled to see that it was a werewolf hybrid.

"I'm the wolfman!" the child exclaimed. "Rawrr!"

Raizel merely blinked.

"Hey man! No sightseeing!" Mac exclaimed. "The Frankenstein house is already open, and I'm late as it is!"

Frankenstein. Right. He would be able to explain everything. With that thought in mind, Raizel followed Mac. But he stopped suddenly at the sight of a large, dark, and imposing building. A large portrait was in front of the building, depicting the most hideous creature he had ever seen. Decayed, green skin covered in scars, the creature looked revolting. A twisted, rotten smile was on its face, and two odd horns were poking out of its neck.

Raizel continued to stare, wondering what mutinous creature these humans had managed to create now. At his wordless staring, Mac only shrugged. "That? That's where you'll be working."

"What is that?" Raizel breathed, his eyes wide.

"On the picture? Oh, that's Frankenstein."

Horror filled Raizel. Frankenstein? His devoted servant and bonded…was that thing? What had happened to him? Was it the Dark Spear? Had his absence allowed the Dark Spear to taint Frankenstein to such a degree that it had destroyed him? His entire appearance was warped!

Raizel took a rapid step back. But in his haste, he bumped into someone. Turning quickly, his eyes widened as he came face to face with a mutant. Bloodied fangs flashed at him as the creature attempted to smile. A clawed hand rested on his shoulder as the mutant examined Raizel's outfit. "Neat man. You a vampire or something?" The man leaned in closer, squinting. "But where are your fangs?" Two female mutant creatures joined the first, frowning.

"Nah, he's like, totally gothic."

"You mean totally hot," the other commented.

"He still looks like a vampire."

"He might be a prince."

"Hey!" Mac shouted, trying to push past the crowd. "We gotta get going-"

"Hey look! It's Frankenstein!"

Raizel instinctively looked up, and wished he hadn't. The mutinous, green creature was walking towards him. The crowd moved back, causing Raizel to stumble and fall into someone else.

"Garlic! Get your fresh garlic! Protect yourself from the vampires!" One man grinned when he noticed Raizel. "Hey, you look like a vampire. Should I banish you with this garlic?"

Memories assaulted Raizel. Unpleasant memories of being mistaken for a vampire. He instinctively took another step back before he tripped over something. With a small gasp, Raizel fell back...

….and right into an awaiting coffin.

With wide eyes, Raizel could do nothing else as the coffin lid was jostled shut, sealing him inside.

* * *

Frankenstein had felt his Master awaken, and it had sent him running. He followed the bond, his concern filling him as he felt his Master's concern. Why would his Master be concerned? He was most likely confused. After all, he had been asleep for 820 years. Things had changed drastically. Humans were no longer the same, and technology had developed in ways his Master would be unable to understand unless someone was there to guide him.

As Frankenstein came to a stop in front of a Halloween theme park, he was the one filled with confusion. What was his Master doing at a Halloween celebration? Frankenstein's inner thoughts were quickly dashed when he felt his Master's concern turn to barely controlled panic.

Frankenstein pushed his way through the line of people waiting to get in. He ignored their protests. If he was fast enough, he would find his Master and leave this place before security came to reprimand him. At least he had the bond to use and follow his Master's signature. No one in this park possessed his Master's unique energy.

Frankenstein scowled when he saw the many people dressed up as the Frankenstein monster. He was offended that his name was being used so carelessly. Honestly, he didn't think Mary Shelley would be _that_ offended at his rejections to her advances. But, to be fair, she had named the _doctor,_ not the monster, _Frankenstein._ He felt the compelling urge to give all these kids a thorough literature lesson. At least his name would be associated with a doctor and not some grotesque monster.

He was pulled out of his brooding when he felt his Master's fear. Fear and horror. Frankenstein glanced around wildly. He could sense his Master near, but he could not see him. His blue eyes were drawn to a large crowd of people, their voices filled with concern and slight panic.

"It won't open!"

"Oh my, do you think he's hurt!"

"Someone hurry and get him out of there!"

Frankenstein pushed through the crowd of people, nearly shoving someone to the ground. "Move," he ordered gruffly. In the center of the crowd was a wooden coffin. A man in a zombie costume was struggling to open the lid, while a man in surprisingly good Frankenstein monster costume, was trying to help.

(Frankenstein would admit that the costume did look good. But he wouldn't say such a thing out loud.)

Frankenstein hurriedly knelt down next to the coffin, and he was instantly swarmed with his Master's familiar energy. Exhilaration filled him at the thought of finding his Master after so long, but his joy turned to worry as his Master's anxiety grew. Frankenstein's worry was transformed into determination as he immediately grabbed ahold of the coffin's lid.

The coffin of the lid opened up suddenly, and Frankenstein stared into his Master's wide eyed expression. Frankenstein smiled brightly, both out of relief and joy. There was his Master, safe and very much alive.

But there was immense relief on Raizel's face as well. He surged from the coffin, standing before Frankenstein. He quickly reached out and touched Frankenstein's hair, causing the human to blink in confusion.

"Thank goodness," Raizel murmured with a sigh. "You're not green."

Frankenstein blinked once more. "Master?"

"And you don't have those horns in your neck." As if to be sure, Raizel tilted Frankenstein's head to the side. Raizel lowered his hand with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he murmured once more.

Questions swirled Frankenstein's mind. He only turned purple when he used Dark Spear, and never green. And what was his Master talking about horns in the neck? Frankenstein touched his neck and only felt smooth skin, and no horns or odd bumps that would cause his Master sudden alarm. In that moment, his eyes flickered over to the lingering Frankenstein(imposter)monster, and he frowned. "I think you mean neck bolts," he muttered.

Raizel tilted his head quizzically. Frankenstein merely shook his head. "Another time, Master." But, he intended to avoid the conversation about Mary Shelley and her monster for as long as possible. He hadn't envisioned his reunion with his Master starting off with a 'hi, welcome back. So, in popular stories, I am depicted as a large, ugly green monster that was sewn together from other dead bodies. Tea sir?'

"What about the mutants?" Raizel asked, gazing at everyone.

The vampires? Oh, that Frankenstein could explain to his Master. Clearing his throat, Frankenstein gently led the Noblesse away from the crowd. "I will explain all of that to you," he promised. "There's no threat, other than some over eccentric horror fans and sugar spiced children."

Raizel's eyes lit up at the mention of sugar. However, he continued to cast worried looks at Frankenstein, his eyes scanning his servant with concern. Frankenstein sighed, picking up on the Noblesse's thoughts.

"No Master, I am still not green."


End file.
